plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yeti Zombie
For other uses, see Yeti. Yeti Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He serves as a boss in Garden Ops as well as in the Backyard Battleground. The health of Yeti Zombies is lower than the other bosses, but he can be an extreme nuisance when fighting other zombies or bosses. Despite his size, Yeti Zombie is quite fast and difficult to land a hit on when he is moving around. The Yeti Zombie mostly uses ranged attacks, but if the plants come too close, he will freeze all of them for a short period of time. Abilities *Yeti Icicle: Throws a chunk of ice at his target. Damages and causes slowed movement. *Ice Storm (Icicle Strike): Starts doing a dance that causes icicles to fall, which damage and slows the player if they get hit. *Ice Blast: Deals four damage and freezes all nearby plants for a short time. *Yeti Claw (Garden Warfare 2 Only): Hits the player with his hand, Deals at least 20 Damage. Balancing changes Trials of Gnomus DLC *Knockback was being unintentionally dispelled causing Yeti Zombie to be cornered easily (Added knockback to attacks). Super Yeti Wave cutscene A Super Yeti Wave occurs when all three Zomboss slots land on the Yeti Zombie's face. A cutscene will occur, showing him coming out of an ice floe, making an Ice Storm, unearthing an ice cream cocktail and drinking it. Then, the battle will start. During a Super Yeti wave, Yeti Imps and Arctic Troopers will appear often (AC Perries in Garden Warfare 2). Strategies Unlike the Zombie Yeti in Plants vs. Zombies, this Yeti is proven to be a challenge, especially on harder difficulties. The Yeti Zombie's main attack is throwing an icicle at the player. This attack is not strong but inflicts a slowing effect similar to most ice elemental characters, such as Ice Pea. This could lead to some serious problems when dealing with large groups of zombies. When the Yeti Zombie dances, he will call an Icicle Strike similar to the Corn and Cone Strikes. This Icicle Strike hits the player(s) rapidly and slows then down. Occasionally, Yeti Zombie will jump and release a blast of Ice, freezing all plants near him. This makes Chompers nearly useless against them. Like the Gargantuar, they are immune to freezing, but he can be burned, poisoned and gooped. Tips: Never try to use Burrow or Chomp against this zombie because it will never work. Also, attacking from roofs or other elevated areas is not recommended, as the Icicle strike will prove devastating and sometimes fatal. Besides there being a lot of Yeti Zombies, Arctic Troopers will back up the Yetis. Stay away from them and kill the Arctic Troopers first. The cutscene ends and the boss fight begins. Gallery YetiZombieFigure.jpg|Yeti Zombie figure Z_PvZGW_Z_Yeti@3x.png|Icon PvZC_Z_Yeti@3x.png|Yeti Zombie emote with the phrase "Just Chillin'" Trivia *Despite freezing the player when they get close, they do not seem to attack, and the player does not stay frozen for long. *He explodes upon death, meaning he could be a robot like Treasure Yeti in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **This is supported as if a player looks closely at his parts after death, they can see loose wires and metal. This is hard to spot as the limbs disappear quickly. **This can also be backed up with the player listening closely to his death cry, as they hear slight static and robotic noises. **In a fun fact, the Zombies agree that they are not robots, and that these are the the ramblings of a crazy person (presumably Crazy Dave). *He is a coward among zombies, tending to retreat when attacked. If the player gets close enough, they can see the yeti shielding himself. *Like the Gargantuar and Giga Gargantuar, he is immune to the freeze effects of the Ice-shroom. *He seems to be the boss with the longest range, as he can shoot plants from very far away. *Before the Tactical Taco Party DLC, his health was lower, so low that he can be defeated by one Pea Gatling/Sunbeam with a few ammo left still. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare bosses Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses